Sarah's Candy Love
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: Sarah moved from Whitechapel, to go to Sweet Amoris. Will she find love? How will the boys react because of her secret? Will they be scared? Or, will they be kind to her?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's P.O.V

Today was my last day for Whitechapel and I'm surely going to miss everybody, well almost everybody. I went up to Ethan before I went to anyone else.

"Hey Ethan today is my very last day for Whitechapel." Ethan sighed.

"Really? I'm really going to miss you." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Benny, Rory and Erica came.

"What's going on here?" Erica asked.

"I'm moving to a new town."

"Good, so you won't be near these nerds." I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to miss you Sarah." Rory said.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." I hugged them.

"So when are you moving?"

"Tomorrow." They were shocked.

"Yeah I know, it's sucks." I sighed.

The next day I moved to my new school called Sweet Amoris; I walked inside the school and saw the principal.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris, Sarah right?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"You should go to the student body, Nathaniel to check if you had everything to stay in this school." I nodded and went to Nathaniel. I saw a cute blonde guy with a blue tie.

"Um excuse me, but have you see Nathaniel the student body?" He smiled at me.

"I'm Nathaniel, you're new here?"

"Um yes, I'm Sarah." I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah." I smiled at him. The bell rang.

"Well…um…I better go." I walked to the hall. I bumped to a boy with green shirt with a red straight line who dropped his things.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry here, let me help." I helped him put up his books.

"Thanks! Are you new to this school? I never have seen you."

"Yeah, my name is Sarah. You?"

"I'm Kentin, but everybody calls me Ken." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ken. I love your glasses!" He smiled.

"Thanks, I like you hair. Do you want to hang out after school? I could share my cookies with you."

"Sure, I will love that!" Ken and I walked to class together.

Later I went to courtyard and I saw a boy with red hair and red shirt. He walked up to me.

"So you're the new girl?"

"Um yeah, I'm Sarah."

"Castiel." I nodded.

"Let me guess you are the guy who use sarcasm and who is mean to people." He smiled.

"That's right missy." I smiled back and walked away.

After school I saw Ken waiting for me with his cookies.

"Hey Sarah let's check it out the school!" I smiled and walked with him. Ken is so adorable with his glasses and he's so sweet. I just hug him to death! I hope I could tell anyone I'm vampire because of my stupid ex-boyfriend.

I ate some of his cookies, he really loves cookies. We walk and talk, it was just so fun with him! I went home and called Erica.

"Hey Erica what are you doing?"

"Bored, I hang out with your old loser friends today." I laughed.

"So did you meet some cute guys?" I sighed.

"Well I did meet some." Erica squeaked.

"Tell me who and how did it go!"

"Well I met Nathaniel who's a student body, he has blonde hair, then I met this adorable boy named Kentin, but I call him Ken. I also met this guy Castiel who is bad, but he so cute!"

"Lucky you! I'm struck with these losers. You get all the hot guys in that school! I need to tell my mom to move there like A.S.A.P!" I laughed.

"I have a crush on Ken, he just so adorable and sweet!"

"Sarah, does Ken has glasses?"

"Yes, which that makes him adorable! Why?"

"He's a geek; why not get Castiel or Nathaniel?"

"I don't know there's something about Ken I love!"

"Whatever I'm tell your loser friends about this. Bye!" She hanged up.

What should I do? Ken is adorable and sweet. Nathaniel is cute, but also seems like the busy person. And Castiel is sarcasm and rude. What could I do?

* * *

**So, I'm taking over for this story for JazzyMusic123. I don't owe anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOODNESS! MY BROTHER MAKES ME SO MAD, HE JUST MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM! **

**If you have an annoying little brother or sister, PM me, and we'll talk from there.**

**I don't owe anything you will see in the story.**

**Last Chapter: Sarah enrolled in Sweet Amoris High School. She met Nathaniel, Kentin and Castiel. She really like Ken, as she told her friend, Erica, on the phone.**

**This Chapter: Sarah joins a school club, gardening, and she finally tells Nathaniel, Ken and Castiel her secret. How will they react?**

* * *

Night...

Sarah was in the park, drinking the blood of an animal. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a shrill, female voice screamed. What Sarah didn't know, it was Nathaniel's sister, Amber who screamed. The figure ran away. Sarah was scared that she would be caught.

The next day...

"NATHANIEL!" Amber screamed. "What do you want, Amber?" Nathaniel, asked, clearly annoyed. "I was walking in the park for a bit of fresh air, when I saw the new girl drinking the blood of an animal!" Nathaniel coughed. "Sarah? Drinking the blood of an animal?" Amber nodded. "I want her expelled!" Nathaniel shook his head. "Sorry, you can't do that." Amber then started yelling. "Well, you can go tell the principal that I WANT HER EXPELLED!" Tears formed in Sarah's eyes. "Now, look what you did! You made Sarah cry! When we get home, I am telling mom and dad!" Amber looked furious, and stormed off.

* * *

"Sarah, come here," Nathaniel said, calmly. He really was upset that his sister was being so mean at school. "I-I'm a monster!" Sarah sobbed. "What are you talking about?" Nathaniel asked. Sarah sighed. "Okay, please, don't freak out, okay?" Nathaniel nodded. "Well, your sister is right. She did see me drink the blood of an animal. I am a vampire," Sarah began. Nathaniel was shocked. "How did you become one?" he asked. "My ex-boyfriend, Jesse, he was the one who turned me into a vampire," Sarah replied. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Later that day...

Sarah's POV

I saw my profile picture, hung up around the school, and each one of them said the caption: 'Vampire Girl' on each one. Ken ran up to me. "So, it's true? You're a vampire?" Ken asked me. I sobbed. "Yes." Ken looked sad. "Aw, don't be sad Sarah, I won't hate you. I still like you," Ken replied, a happy smile on his face. Really? I asked, a smile on my face. "Yes," Ken responded. Then, the principal came up to me, and I chose the gardening club. Ken showed me where it was. I placed the fig tree in the student council room, and the mimosa bouquet in the classroom. Then, I forced Castiel to sign the Absentee note, and he got really furious. After that long day, I saw Nathaniel and Castiel in the hallway. They were about to fight! I thought carefully on who I was going to stand up for. "Nathaniel, Stop! It's pointless anyway, he's just too stubborn!" I said. But, however, before Castiel left, I told him my secret. His eyes widened, and then, he left. Nathaniel and I then went our separate ways.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update, been very busy. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't owe anything you will see in the story.**

**Last Chapter: Sarah joined a school club; gardening, and she finally tells Ken, Nathaniel and Castiel her secret**

**This Chapter: Sarah has to catch the principal's dog, Ken leaves for military school, and Sarah helps Jade in Gardening.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"Sarah!" I turned to look at the voice. It was Ken. "I have to go to military school," he said. "What? Ken, I'm going to miss you!" I cried. "It's okay," Ken said. He then gave me a teddy bear, so that I can remember him. Then, after the hug, he left. I placed the bear in my room, and quickly returned to the school, when I saw a dog run by me. "What? A dog in the school?" I thought to myself. Then, the principal stormed towards me. "Miss Sarah! Find Kiki and his things or you'll have detention!" Principal Shermansky stormed off. I went into the classroom and saw Iris.

"Hi, Sarah, did you find the club last time?" I nodded. "Yeah, and now I have to go after the principal's dog." Iris was shocked. "Kiki ran away again? That dog is such a rascal!" I was curious at this point. "Does he run away often?" Iris nodded. "Yeah, I had to chase after him before, he kept me running all over the place. You just need to grab his attention." I nodded. "Grab his attention... Okay, thanks," I said, leaving the classroom. I then founded Kiki's collar in the student council room, and the leash in the garden. Finally, after talking to both Nathaniel and Castiel, I found the toy in the courtyard. I chased Kiki around some more, until I saw Castiel.

"You haven't caught that dog yet?" he said, with a smirk on his face. I stated swearing at him. "Whoa, that dog has made you lose your temper. Listen, I have some dog biscuits, you can use those to catch him," Castiel said. "Cool, thanks," I said, smiling.

* * *

I had to pay $20 for the dog food!? Really?! I gave Castiel the $20, and he gave me the dog biscuits. "Cool, nice doing business with you," he said, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, now, I've got to catch him!" I exclaimed, running after the dog. He ran towards the gym, and back inside the school. I then looked in the classroom, and I finally caught him. I gave him to the happy principal, and then, I went to the garden.

* * *

"Excuse me?" a boy asked. I got really scared. I turned around, and saw a boy with green hair and green eyes. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" I apologized. The boy smiled. "No need. I'm Jade, and who are you?" I smile at the boy. "Sarah." As I introduced myself, my fangs appeared. I clapped my hands over my mouth. However, Jade was not scared. "Sorry." I muttered. "It's fine. Say, can you find Iris and ask her for the box of seeds?" the boy asked. "Sure!" I replied. I ran into the school and found Iris. "Hey Iris, there's a boy who needs the seeds for the gardening club, can you please give them to me?" Iris smiled. "Sure! It's a good thing I remembered to bring them today," she said, handing the box to me. It was full. "Thanks, Iris!" I said, smiling. "No problem," she replied back. I ran out and gave the box to Jade. "Here you are," I said. "Thanks, now, here's $25, and you can keep the change," Jade said, handing me the money. "Wow! So, I need to get you sagebrush seeds?" Jade nodded. "Okay, I'll go and find some," I said, leaving the garden. I found some sagebrush seeds at the corner store, and they were only $12. When I gave to Jade, he was happy, but, he needed his notebook, so, I went in to find it.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Sarah went into the classroom, and found Iris. "Jade is pretty nice, isn't he?" Iris said. "Yes, he is really nice," she replied back. Then, Iris left, and Sarah found the notebook on one of the desks. She picked it up, and returned to Jade. "Here you are," she said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"It would be great if you could save the plants," I said. I then turned to leave. "Wait!" a voice called. "Hm," I said, turning around. I saw jade standing there. "Yes?" I asked.

"I haven't finished watering the plants yet…If you're not in the gardening club by accident, you should be able to tell me in what order I should water the plants, from the most fragile to the most hardy." I thought about it. "I would say, the orchids first, then the lilacs and the cactus last." Jade smiled. "That's right! Shall we get to work?" I nodded. "Okay!"

I helped Jade plant some more flowers. Then, he gave me a flower that he put in my hair as thanks. I smiled as he left.

* * *

**So sorry about the late update!**


	4. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	5. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
